


Yule ball rehearsal – one shot drarry

by moony_lovegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, One Shot, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony_lovegood/pseuds/moony_lovegood
Summary: Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy are patrolling the halls late on Christmas eve before the yule ball, Just a very fluffy and short Christmas fic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 37





	Yule ball rehearsal – one shot drarry

_You'll never know how many dreams_

_I dreamed about you_

_Or just how empty they all seemed without you_

_So kiss me once then kiss me twice_

It was the night before Christmas, a White blanket of snow covered the Hogwarts grounds and Draco was as usual patrolling the halls for students out of bed. Hogwarts was unusually full of students for the holidays as the legendary yule ball would be held in honour of the Triwizard tournament for the first time since its cancelation after the events of his fourth year. The finishing touches where being laid down on the magnificent great hall icicles hung from the ceiling and the hole room looked as if pulled out from a fairy tale, iridescent light and ice fountains, towering’s of wreath and mistletoe adorned the hall.

The band did their final sound rehearsal for the following day, and the ringing of trumpets and violins in the distance filled the dark and quiet corridors of the school with melody in the vastness over the gentle clattering of snowfall and wind. Draco hummed to himself as he walked, an old tune forgotten to time brought him back to that night many years before. He reminisced about his teenage antics sneaking fire whisky into the ball and his fake date with pansy, and longed just for a second to return to that innocent jerk he had once been. Fuming about potter’s ugly date to Blaise wasted on the Slytherin common room floor.

He walked quietly into the library and started to put out the various candles left behind by hand, he could have done it magically of course but he was quite enjoying walking around the endless shelves of books. He found a young couple very lost in each other behind one of the far rows and in embarrassment they too took off running after house points where taken but Draco could not help but laugh as they ran off down the hall thinking about his own teenage loves. He turned a final corner ready to leave when he spotted harry. His unmistakable black hair over in a corner completely asleep over an open book. He smiled and walked quietly as to not wake him up just yet, asleep he looked peaceful as ever, younger as if he was just 16, the lines of age, worry and war disappeared giving way to soft features.

He didn’t know how long passed but against his desire Draco finally nudged him gently awake from behind. He jumped and instinctively reached for his wand, messy hair and glasses slipping of his nose Draco giggled a little, and harry relaxed as he notices it was him. “morning sleepy head” Draco said and harry gave him a sleepy smile rubbing his eyes. “sorry” he manged in that sleepy raspy voice that drove Draco crazy. “only you’d be researching away on Christmas eve” Draco said harry only continued to smile. “what are you working on” Draco asked peaking over Harrys head from behind. “very interesting by the looks of it” he teased. “oh yes indeed” harry laughed closing the book and with a flick of his wand levigating it to back to its place. He rubbed his eyes again and shifted in chair to look directly at Draco who was standing over him.

“just, the Aravell girl, the daughter of Anastasia, that Hufflepuff girl a year bellow us, remember her?” Draco didn’t but he nodded anyway, harry had a gift for remembering absolutely everyone “yeah well --- her daughter asked me for help with some problem her mother is having at the ministry and I was researching something on it” he said. Only him would spend hours doing something on Christmas eve when a kid needed help Draco thought to himself, and smiled, god he adored him. Draco leaned backwards on the table behind him harry still sitting facing him “of course” Draco smiled. “but its almost Christmas and I think you could use a break potter” he teased, harry didn’t like when he called him potter anymore, but draco liked to see the way his eyebrows furrowed every time he said it “are you on hall duty tonight” harry asked. “yes, care to join” Draco said extending an arm to him. harry got up from his chair, and looked around him before leaning into Draco holding his both his hands their faces very close, Draco stared directly into does emerald green eyes. “oh, but I would love to Malfoy” harry teased back letting go and pulling away leaving Draco almost gasping for air, harry knew exactly what he was doing and laughed and Draco’s face. “well come along then” he said innocently, Draco reigned his composure blew of the last candles with a flick of his wand and followed him out the library.

Harry and Draco had been pretty close lately although it was nothing official for many reasons, one being that if it ever did become official it would be a messy deal being who they were, as much as Draco wished he didn’t have to think about it he did. but also, because both of them although flirted all the time where having a hard time admitting something more than just playful felling’s where going on between them. Draco still wondered to himself if harry even wanted something serious with him and he was desperately and hopelessly falling for him every second they spend together. The more he got to know harry the more he wanted to spend every second with him, he was absolutely smitten with him, even more than he had been when he was a love-sick arrogant teen, and now that he had harry so close he was afraid the intensity of his felling’s where not reciprocated, and that harry just thought of him as a fun little distraction.

He took Harry´s arm in his and locked them together as they walked through the silent dark halls having a quiet conversation in whispers, snow piled up the window stills as the hours passed. “what is that music” harry asked as they got closer to the great hall the eco of the music bouncing of the walls. “the band doing its final rehearsal for the ball tomorrow” Draco said “they said it be over by 10 but I guess it ran long” The eco of soft violins, trumpets and clarinets bounced of the wall playing a familiar waltz tune Draco absentmindedly hummed to himself felling the warmth of harry besides him content as ever wondering what his 14 year old self would think of him if he saw him now, probably think he gone soft and sappy he smiled to himself.

“hey you too” he was pulled out of his thoughts as harry let go of his arm signalling a couple of students one Beauxbatons and one Durmstrang girl who’d probably been making out to go back to their dorms, the two girls didn’t dare look up to him flushed red cheeks and ran down the hall back to their dorms as soon as they could after harry was done gently telling them of. Harry smiled as they ran out of sight, “oh young love” he said sarcastically. “God do you recon we were ever like that” harry said. “well I never got caught” Draco winked and harry shoved him playfully as they interlocked their arms back together and kept slowly walking down more halls. “have you seen the great hall yet” Draco ventured as they walked. “no, but its magnificent I assume, Minnie commented you had a lot to do with the decoration” he said, Draco still could not bring himself to call McGonagall something so casual as harry. “shall we go” he asked harry nodded.

The great hall was indeed magnificent, harry wandered the space in awe of the decorations as Draco watched him with proud eyes, he looked like a little wonder struck boy looking up at the high celling’s. “you’ve really outdone yourself” harry said. “it looks even better than it did our fourth year, I didn’t think that was possible” he said walking back to Draco, the band still playing a tune in the back ground he twirled around to the sound of music. As they walked towards the back of the room out the other exit to continue strolling down more halls. They keep walking hand in hand the music slowly getting quieter as they turned corners. They stopped at a court yard covered in freshly fallen snow, the cold hitting their faces making Draco’s checks red. “what did you do that day” Draco asked as the moonlight washed over them and they stepped into the white snow. “be an arse honestly” he said “so your everyday then” Draco teased harry laughed. “no but, in all honesty, I spend the night ruining the ball for Hermione because Cho Chang had gone to the ball with Cedric instead of me” he laughed. “of course, then I didn’t know I was jealous of her for going with Cedric rather than of Cedric for going with her” “wait so you did have a crush on him then?” Draco asked. “well I didn’t know what it was back then, I just though he was like really cool or something” harry said and they both laughed.

“what did you do?” harry asked, Draco stopped walking and looked directly at him, blue moonlight lit up his face and lingered over his features it made everything look like out of a dream. They stood below a stone archway cold wind slowly whooshing between them, “I went with pansy, we of course where both upset about not getting the dates we wanted but she was specifically heartbroken that her crush some girl I can’t even remember had decided to go with her boyfriend or something complicated like that” he paused harry was leaning his back on the stone column behind him Draco couldn’t help but note he looked so cute his ears and nose red from the cold “anyway we snuck in fire-whisky from home to the dance, first time I ever got wasted” he said reminiscing.

“oh, and who did you want to take?” harry asked. Draco looked at his feet, it was one thing to admit he really liked potter now, but a different one to say he had liked him since then, he wondered if harry would think it was creepy. “I mean, in actuality of what I though was possible some Slytherin jerk I was seeing I wanted to do a double date thing, taking a couple of girls and we switch, kind of thing, you know, but he didn’t want that” he said this was in fact true. “but honestly what I was really distraught about was I’d never be able to take you” he finally confessed and looked directly into Harry’s eyes. He was silent for a moment. “I – I didn’t know you liked me then” harry said. “I’m sorry” Draco said quickly regretting his decision. “no no, I liked you too” harry said. “I mean not in fourth year because I hadn’t figured out liking you was a thing I could do then, but maybe a little later, like in the end of fifth year I realised I had a massive crush,” “wait really” Draco said stunned at the revelation. “yes! you idiot, I stalked you like crazy” harry laughed relived Draco did too.

They looked at each other in silence for a couple of seconds, “well you can take me to the dance now,” harry said and smiled, it was a shy smile this time, and Draco felt butterfly’s flutter in his stomach for the first time in many many years. he cheeks blushed red, he didn’t understand why he felt like such a teenager in love again. He leaned closer to harry, who looked up. Above them magical mistletoe grew slowly. Harry looked back at Draco leaned in and kissed him. It wasn’t their first kiss, but to Draco it felt like it was, honestly if felt like the first kiss of his entire life, the rest of the world faded away and he felt so light he could fly, fireworks went off in his chest and it felt like every other cliché he could think of.

When harry finally pulled away he looked into his deep emerald green eyes as if for the first time and pushed his glasses that had slipped down his nose gently up and brushed his cheek with his hand. “well would Mr. Harry Potter have a dance with me” Harry just smiled bright like he always did and extended his hand out. The eco of the band rehearsing on the great hall resounding of the stone walls. A trumpet could be heard, Draco recognised and old muggle tune he had heard in one of does old black and white films. As he pulled harry inside the corridor and slowly swayed with him under the dim light of the moon. He spun him around and brought him close to him felling like his entire life had let to this. He held harry thigh taking in the warmth of his body against his and smiled thinking to himself that even his wildest teenage dreams a moment like this had always seemed so far out of reach.

“Harry,” he whispered, as harry leaned his head on his shoulder. “I think I’m in love with you” harry simply looked up at him “I think I’m in love with you too” and they danced in the moonlight even after the trumpet stopped to play, and the ringing the bell marked the begging of Christmas day. 

_It's been a long, long time_

_Haven't felt like this, my dear_

_Since I can't remember when_

_It's been a long, long time_

_You'll never know how many dreams_

_I've dreamed about you_

**Author's Note:**

> The songs I’m thinking about are Potter´s waltz and Neville´s waltz form the soundtrack of the fourth film, and the song that inspired this fic is, It's Been a Long, Long Time from Kitty Kallen and The Harry James Orchestra. Lyrics at the begging and end are also form this song.


End file.
